Streetlights are often positioned adjacent or above an area to be illuminated. Utilizing conventional mounting approaches, such streetlights are often cumbersome or inefficient to mount and/or service. Often conventional mounting systems are bulky and/or unsightly and may be prone to ingress of water or other environmental issues.
Improved technology for mounting streetlights in needed. A capability addressing such need, or some other related deficiency in the art, would support economically providing illumination to streets and other areas.